


to all the nicer things you could have been

by Yuusana



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Identity Issues, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Time Loop, canon-typical religious themes, ryo makes me rlly sad bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Нет красной нити судьбы. Есть только он, Акира и мыс, возвышающийся над океаном.





	to all the nicer things you could have been

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to all the nicer things you could have been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019291) by [ohmygodwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy/pseuds/ohmygodwhy). 



i.

  
      Когда он маленький, Рё читает большие книги, полные Взрослого Научного языка, который он понимает лучше, чем многие учителя. Он также читает книги о поэзии, романтике, мифологии, когда все остальное успевает наскучить. Он читает их, более простые, иногда вслух Акире, потому что Акире всегда было немного труднее учиться таким вещам как чтение, письмо или запоминание таблицы умножения. Он говорит, что ему нравится, когда Рё читает ему.  
  
      И Рё читает о том, как Зевс разделил человека на двоих, мужчину и женщину, в качестве наказание за их гордыню, проклял их бесконечно искать половинки друг друга. Он читает о красной нити судьбы, повязанной вокруг их запястья. Он читает о соулмейтах. Акира думает, что это очень мило: сама идея существования где-то кого-то, сделанного только для тебя, созданного специально, чтобы любить и беречь именно тебя.  
  
— Как, ты думаешь, выглядит твой соулмейт? — однажды спрашивает его Акира.  
  
— Я не верю в соулмейтов, — отвечает ему Рё. — В любом случае, любви не существует.  
  
      Акира слегка хмурится.  
  
— Ты всегда так говоришь.  
  
— Потому что это правда, — говорит он с такой уверенностью, что это даже немного удивляет его самого; он не знает, почему чувствует такую сильную фантомную боль, и быстро добавляет, скрывая её, — это просто химические вещества в твоём мозгу.  
  
— Это приятные химические вещества, вообще-то, — отвечает Акира, потому что у него всегда позитивный настрой.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
      Моментом спустя:  
  
— Надеюсь, мой соулмейт хороший. И миленький.  
  
      Рё слушает, как Акира рассказывает о качествах, которые ему бы понравились в его Единственной В Жизни Любви. Он тихо сравнивает и сопоставляет и не думает, что у него есть хоть один. Ещё тише он думает, что если соулмейты и существуют, то он надеется, что его красная нить будет соединена с Акирой.  
  


ii.

  
      Иногда Рё чувствует себя слишком большим для своего тела. Будто его кожа слишком мало растягивается, а его кости слишком хрупкие, чтобы держать его. Будто он полон и трещит по швам, но он не знает, что будет, если швы откроются.  
  
      Рё разрывается между тем, что знает, что он должен чувствовать, и что чувствует на самом деле, тем, что знает, кем должен быть, и кто он есть на самом деле. Он знает это, потому что тратит много времени на наблюдение за детьми в своём классе: как они разговаривают друг с другом, шумят, когда играют. Более того, он смотрит за Акирой, как он ощущает всё и вся. Иногда Рё нравится думать, что все чувства, которые он должен испытывать, неожиданно отданы Акире. Что он не может чувствовать их, потому что Акира делает это за него, потому что Акира похож на такого человека: он примет всё, что скажет ему Рё, без раздумий.  
  
(Связанные. Одна душа, существующая в двух телах. Он прогоняет прочь эти мысли. Его тело — пустота, и его грудь пуста, подобно гробу; возможно у Акиры хватит души для них обоих.)  
  
      Иногда Рё кажется себе слишком старым для своего тела. Здесь «иногда» значит большую часть времени. Когда он разделяет игрушки и пытается соединить их вместе лучшим образом, девочка из его класса плачет, видя, как он пытается присоединить голову динозавра к телу куклы. Она не понимает, что он пытается сделать куклу сильнее. Если оно навсегда останется подобно младенцу, то не выживет. Это старейшее в мире правило, и он знает его с тех пор, как начал дышать, говорить, или  _думать_. Он чувствует это в своих костях.  
  
      Другие дети не любят его. Его разум тоже старше его тела, поэтому он знает так много, но понятия не имеет откуда. Учителя, судя по всему, тоже так считают. Никто не любит гениев, если это не их ребёнок. Рё — ничейный ребёнок, так что его совсем никто не любит.  
  
      Кроме Акиры, потому что Акира — всегда исключение. Люди смеются над ним, потому что он плачет по десять раз на дню и не умеет постоять за себя.  
  
— Это теория игольного ушка, — объясняет Рё, и когда они вместе смотрят на затмение, он объясняет и его.  
  
      Луна давит и толкает приливы, это не дыхание океана, объясняет он. Каждая эмоция, которую ты испытываешь — лишь смесь химических веществ в твоём мозгу, которая заставляет тебя чувствовать себя определённым образом. Вселенная сейчас точно расширяется, но однажды она перестанет это делать.  
  
      Он говорит о том, что прочёл в книгах, и Акира слушает с тихим любопытством, даже если он не всегда полностью понимает, о чём говорит Рё.  
  
— Это очень круто, Рё, — скажет он. — Ты правда умный!  
  
      Рё пожмёт плечами, но скажет «Спасибо» вместо «Я знаю».  
  
— Звёзды, которые ты видишь в небе, сейчас мертвы, — объясняет он, они лежат на обрыве, где познакомились, ночное небо раскинулось над ними. — Свету надо много времени, чтобы прийти достаточно близко, чтобы мы увидели его. Звёзды, пришедшие сюда, уже мертвы.  
  
      Акира рядом с ним затих.  
  
— Им больно умирать? — спрашивает он голосом, который означает, что он готов расплакаться.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Рё, потому что, конечно, им не было больно. — Это просто звёзды. Они не могут чувствовать.  
  
— А когда они падают?  
  
— Вроде метеоров?  
  
— Да. Когда они падают с неба. Им больно, когда они касаются земли?  
  
      Что-то внутри Рё поворачивается, острое и глубокое, и он не знает причины. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что не звёзды падают на землю, а метеориты, и если он достаточно большой, то уничтожит целую планету.  
  
      Вместо этого он говорит:  
  
— Не думаю. Они сгорают в атмосфере прежде, чем успеют коснуться земли.  
  
      Это чувствуется как ложь. Падать больно, думает он, где-то глубоко внутри. И когда они касаются земли, то эта ахуительно сильная боль преследует их на протяжении еще долгих лет.  
  
      Всё же Акира говорит:  
  
— Это хорошо, — будто ему становится легче. Возможно, так и есть.  
  
— Это просто звёзды, — снова говорит Рё. — Тебе не стоит плакать о них.  
  
— Ты тоже плачешь, — говорит Акира тем тоном, который Рё никогда не понимает. Он чувствует, как маленькие ладони дрожат в его собственных, переплетая вместе их пальцы.  
  
— Мне не грустно, — говорит он, ощущая себя снова так, будто лжёт.  
  
Акира легко смеётся в ночное небо.  
  


iii.

  
      Он просыпается посреди ночи, задыхаясь и пугаясь того, чего не может вспомнить, прежде чем Дженни приходит и забирает его в маленький город на берегу океана, и в Штаты, он путешествует везде. Вкус серы, адреналина, проблеск белых крыльев и рога, закрученные как в мультфильме, который он видит на ТВ. Акира, потерянный. Одиночество отзывается болью в его душе. Бесконечное падение в небо, руки, протянутые к Небесам.  
  
      Он никогда не запоминает эти сны и не знает, почему его сердце стучит в груди. Всё, что он знает — он боится.  
  
(— Если тебе станет лучше, — говорит Сатана Акире, — Рё не знал до недавнего времени. Он правда думал, что он делал всё для спасения человечества.  
  
— Не станет, — говорит Акира. Его голос дрожит, но глаза сухие. — От этого мне совсем не станет лучше.)  
  


iv.

  
      Шабаш напоминает ему о том, чего он не помнил: постоянный гул музыки, запах алкоголя, секса и травки, и сотни тел, движущихся одновременно. Его сердце колотится настолько сильно, насколько живот крутит от отвращения.  
  
      Акира выглядит красиво под мерцающим и меняющимся светом. Его глаза широко раскрыты, и он прижимается к Рё ближе из-за дискомфорта или просто потому что хочет. Рё отталкивает.  
  
      Они продолжают общаться после того, как Рё уезжает. Но один звонок в Скайпе в неделю превращается в один звонок в месяц, потом — в год, а затем исчезают вовсе. Они переписываются и созваниваются не так часто, но всегда беспокоятся друг о друге так, как Рё не может надеяться. Акира первый, кому Рё звонит, когда становится профессором; Рё первый, кто слышит о желании Акиры начать заниматься лёгкой атлетикой, или как расстроен он желанием его родителей уехать, чтобы делать важные докторские дела.  
  
      Поздно ночью он убеждает Рё, что Макимуры очень приятные, но он не уверен, что принадлежит этому месту. Рё почти говорит ему: всё в порядке, я не чувствую, что принадлежу какому-либо месту на Земле вообще. Но это было бы ложью, потому что если Рё и принадлежит чему, так это здесь, печатая на своём ноутбуке и слушая тихое звучание голоса Акиры, звучащего из телефона. Вместо этого он говорит, что со временем станет лучше, и такие адаптационные периоды — нормально, и если он создаст себе рутину, то ему будет легче влиться в это.  
  
      Слова  _приезжай жить ко мне_  скребутся под кожей, и Рё знает, какие они глупые и нереальные. Рё — занятой человек, а у Акиры всё ещё школа. Он не… Он не  _скучает_ по нему, не когда он знает, где Акира, и всё ещё точно помнит звук его голоса, но он… Хочет быть рядом с ним снова. Что-то зовет к нему с необъяснимой срочностью, когда профессор Фикира поджигает себя — демоны реальны, дьяволы реальны, они везде, и Акира всё ещё тот котёнок, которого Рё почти убил. Ему надо быть сильнее.  
  
      Рё смотрит со своего места, распластавшись на земле под телами мёртвых демонов, когда Акира рычит и убивает, до тех пор, пока они не остаются единственными живыми существами. Акира теперь силён, даже если плачет, когда подбирает Рё своими большими руками и  _говорит ты в порядке? они причинили тебе боль?_  и несёт его домой, держа его так, будто Рё — самая большая в его жизни драгоценность. Он тёплый и твёрдый, и Рё чувствует, что мог бы остаться в этом моменте на всю свою жизнь, в безопасности и с Акирой рядом — нахуй остальных демонов, ему достаточно этого.  
  
      Акира теперь силён. Он переживёт то, что грядёт. (Что… это на самом деле? Поиски и уничтожение демонов? Сражение за человечество? Что-то большее и более важное грядёт подобно туману, через который он не может видеть.)  
  
      Он сильный. Рё игнорирует голос в его голове, который говорит, что этого будет недостаточно.  
  


v.

  
      Однажды, в определённой петле, когда всё сработало идеально или ужасно, Акира пронзил грудь Сатаны когтистой рукой. Она прошла так легко, будто была создана для этого.  
  
      Сатана смотрит вниз, смотрит вверх, чувствует, как отказывают ноги. Акира выглядит испуганным собой же, смотрит вниз и вверх, и вниз, и ловит Сатану, когда тот падает, потому что только он поймал бы существо, которое разрушило его мир.  
  
— Рё, — говорит он, всегда цепляясь за имя своего лучшего друга, а не имя, подаренное ему богом. Богохульно, думает какая-то его часть. Хорошо. — Рё. — Он плачет, даже после того, как сказал, что он не может, не будет плакать из-за него. Может, он плачет из-за себя, хоть раз. Неважно.  
  
      Бог смеётся над ними, над рукой Акиры всё ещё в груди Сатаны. Сатана-Рё будет в этот раз последним живым существом. Мысли об Акире, существующем также, как и он, бесцельно и абсолютно одиноком, заставят его хотеть плакать. Заставят его плакать.  
  
      Всё же, думает он, ему придётся долго умирать от руки Акиры.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он ему, Сатане и Рё. Он не будет отворачиваться, чтобы не смотреть на лицо Акиры, потому что он думает, что может сломать его, если так сделает.  
  


vi.

  
Бог спрашивает:  _ты выучил урок, маленький ангел?_  
  
Сатана отвечает:  _пошёл нахуй._  
  
      Бог смеётся над ними.  
  
      Мир начинается заново.  
  


vii.

  
— Ради чего ты это делаешь? — спрашивает однажды его Акира, более прямо и уверенно, чем сделал бы это несколько месяцев назад.  
  
      Рё смотрит на него поверх ноутбука. Акира ест упаковку чипсов, которую, должно быть, нашёл на кухне. Он слизывает соль со своих пальцев.  
  
— Это для журнала, который в следующем месяце разместит мою исследовательскую статью.  
  
— Не твою статью, — говорит Акира, закатив глаза, но немного улыбнувшись. — Я имел в виду демонов. Ради чего ты сражаешься с ними?  
  
      Рё моргает.  
  
— Если мы не будем сражаться с ними, никто не будет. Человечество будет поглощено.  
  
      Акира хмыкает.  
  
— Это заставляет задуматься.  
  
— О чём?  
  
      Акира потирает шею — нервный жест из времён, когда он ещё был по-детски полным и с узкими плечами.  
  
— Как они вообще могут существовать? И как вышло, что мы единственные, кто может что-то сделать с этим?  
  
      На мгновение Рё не знает, как ответить. Он думает о годах, когда его разум чувствует, но тело — нет, и когда вещи рвут друг друга на части, чтобы выжить. Поворачивается обратно к ноутбуку.  
  
— Жизнь жестока, — говорит он Акире. — Бог жесток.  
  
      Акира, судя по всему, думает, качает головой, будто не ожидал этого ответа.  
  
— Семья Мики очень религиозная. Её отец говорит, что Бог любящий, он любит нас всех.  
  
      Рё может рассмеяться, но не делает этого.  
  
— Бог правит беспощадно подобно природным штормам или раку. Никакие молитвы не изменят этого. Он не любит меня.  
  
      Он чувствует, как Акира смотрит на него, тёмно-карие глаза пристально следят за ним.  
  
— Он любит всех.  
  
— Он не любит меня, — упрямо повторяет Рё. — Я не знаю, почему. Но он не любит меня.  
  
(Позже он поймёт: любовь не сберегла его от падения и любовь не предотвратила тысячи лет, которые он потратил в одиночестве. Он потратил месяцы, пересекая самый длинный океан, созданный на Земле Богом, глядя на звёзды и думая ни о чём. Это самое большое расстояние, которое он когда-либо пересекал самостоятельно, и никакой Бог не поймёт его.  
  
Любовь не остановила его от совершения одинаковых ошибок снова, и снова, и снова, и любовь не остановила уничтожения человечества, не предотвратила смерть Акиры. Если любовь существует, тогда существует и грусть, и один этот факт делает Рё самым одиноким существом, которое он когда-либо знал.  
  
Бог не любит его. Может, частично, Акира любит. Единственный человек во всём мире, кто любит его, и он не понимает этого, пока не умирает и тело его не остывает.  
  
Бог жесток.)  
  


viii.

  
      Котёнок умирает. Рё пересекает океан в одиночестве. Вселенная бесконечно расширяется. Звёзды в небе уже мертвы. Эти вещи не связаны, но они повторяются каждый раз.  
  


ix.

  
      Наступает момент, когда всё обретает смысл. Он6 чувствует себя слишком большим для своего тела, потому что так и есть. В его разуме так много всего, потому что он жил вечность, и вечность, и вечность. Он не чувствует то, что чувствуют люди, потому что он не человек и никогда им ни был.  
  
      Иногда ему интересно, было ли всё о нём, о Рё Аске, лучшем друге Акиры, реальным. Выбирал ли он что-то из этого. Имел ли он право сказать хоть что-то о событиях, или всё было предопределено. Годы он потратил, размышляя, почему он не был нормальным и ничего не значил. Его человеческая борьба была бесполезной. Он не знает, какие ошибки заставляют его чувствовать хорошо или странно горько.  
  
      Акира всё ещё зовёт его Рё, даже когда он открывает себя и разрушает всё, что Акира считал и не считал дорогим.  
  
      Ты забираешь у меня самые важные вещи, говорит Акира, злой и красивый, и не похожий на мальчика, который нашёл его на мысе у океана. Тихо, когда Акира обещает убить его, Сатана интересуется, почему Рё — не самое важное, когда он — всё, что было у Акиры когда-либо.  
  
( _Я изменю для тебя мир, говорит он ему, уставившись на мёртвые звёзды. Я отдам тебе всё, что попросишь, мы можем править вселенной вместе. Я никогда не хотел спасти человечество. Я хотел спасти тебя. Я всегда хотел тебя спасти._  
  
Бог смотрит на него сверху вниз и говорит:  _ты знаешь, что он собирался умереть.  
Я не знаю ничего_, думает Сатана, но не говорит, потому что Бог жесток и всезнающ.  _Я не знал ничего_.)  
  


x.

  
      Однажды Акира целует его, и это мягко, и сладко, и абсолютно идеально, Рё отвечает ему так, как может: кидает вещи в мальчиков, которые забрали обувь Акиры и читает ему, и смотрит на звёзды вместе с ним. Мягко и сладко, будто любовь ребёнка.  
  
      Рё целует его в ответ, но он не знает, как быть мягким, или сладким, или идеальным. Акира ведёт его, большая рука — на его подбородке и талии, и нет в этом ничего демонического, ничего неистового или полного жажды крови, пытающейся выбраться наружу. Это просто Акира.  
  
— Почему ты это сделал? — спрашивает его Рё, когда отталкивает его. Его голос слаб настолько, что он краснеет в смущении.  
  
      Акира пожимает плечами, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
  
— Не знаю. Просто захотел.  
  
      Рё улыбается в ответ, внутри него что-то мягкое и милое, будто он любил его до того, как вообще знал, что это.  
  
      Он наклоняется назад, и это чувствуется концом чего-то.  
  
      Несколько месяцами позже Акира кричит на него с головой девушки, которая ему так сильно нравилась, держа её в своих руках, как он держал в них Рё в ночь, когда впервые обратился, как пропускал его волосы через свои пальцы в первый раз, когда поцеловал его. Так, как они делали это снова и снова.  
  
      Они не соулмейты. Они не мягкие, счастливые люди, о которых он читал в этих глупых книгах, то, чем они делятся — это не любовь, чистота, счастье и красота. Это все даровано Богом, но Бог жесток, и Бог запер их в бесконечном танце, и Рё-Сатана-Рё никогда не вырвется из него. Он оставляет себе Акиру из-за своего эгоизма, страха изоляции и склонности к разрушению всего идеального. И даже теперь, даже плача и рыдая, и жалея, он не хочет отдавать Акиру. Он не жалеет о встречи с ним, захваченный его слезами и маленьким хрупким кровоточащим сердцем, а потом разбивает его навсегда.  
  
      Они не соулмейты. Сатана-Рё-Сатана вырезал своё имя на спине Акиры и позволил ему сделать то же самое, отрезал свои крылья и разбил сердце, о существовании которого не знал. Теперь они связаны вечностью ошибок и разбитых сердец и мимолётных мгновений чего-то, что он мог бы назвать любовью, если бы хотел. Нет красной нити судьбы. Есть он, Акира и мыс, возвышающийся над океаном.  
  
      Бог смеётся над ними. Мир начинается заново.  
  


i.

  
      Когда он маленький, Рё читает большие книги, полные Взрослого Научного языка, который он понимает даже лучше, чем многие учителя.


End file.
